Seoul: Out of The Black
by 44 Gremory
Summary: [BTS] Pembunuhan berantai di malam hari dan pelaku yang tidak pernah tertangkap. Pemerintah kota Seoul mulai memberlakukan jam malam. Kim Taehyung yang ceroboh malah ikut jadi salah satu korbannya. Tapi dia tidak jadi mati, hanya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain. BTS Vampire!AU set in urban life


『Monologue: Kim Taehyung』

Kota ini mulai tumbuh dalam artian menakutkan

Pembunuhan terjadi di mana – mana

Pelakunya tidak pernah tertangkap

Pembunuhan yang selalu terjadi di malam hari

Aneh, Harusnya aku tidak boleh pulang terlalu malam tapi rasanya kali ini...

『Berita malam Seoul hari ini』

...Kepolisian Resor Kota Seoul melaporkan terjadi peningkatan ekstrim pada angka tindak kriminal yang terjadi di Seoul selama satu tahun terakhir yaitu tiga kali lipat dari angka statistik tahun lalu. Dilaporkan bahwa sebesar 90% dari tindak kriminal ini terjadi pada waktu malam hari...

... Tindak kriminal yang terjadi pada malam hari didominasi dengan kasus pembunuhan...

... Pemerintah kota Seoul akan menerapkan sistem jam malam kepada seluruh warga dengan harapan akan akan terjadi kejahatan di malam hari tidak akan berlanjut...

... Peraturan ini telah disetujui oleh dewan legislatif kota dan akan mulai diberlakukan mulai tanggal 31 Desember 20XX...

... Jam malam adalah jam terlarang bagi warga kota Seoul untuk beraktivitas di areal publik yang dimulai dari pukul sembilan malam sampai dengan pukul empat pagi...

Harusnya aku tidak menuruti keinginan teman – temanku. Harusnya aku tidak melakukan hal seceroboh itu. Harusnya tidak seperti ini jadinya.

『End of Monologue: Kim Taehyung』

Seorang remaja laki – laki tergeletak terkapar di bawah tangga sekolahnya setelah terguling dari lantai di atasnya. Lehernya terasa sakit luar biasa; sepertinya patah pada salah satu ruas tulang di lehernya menyimpang dan menabrak jalur pernapasannya; membuat pernapasannya hampir terputus. Kim Taehyung; nama siswa itu, sebagimana yang tercetak pada tag nama yang tersemat di seragamnya; dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, bergerak se-inchi-pun karena lehernya patah. Jangankan bergerak, bernapas saja sudah susah, dan seakarang Taehyung merasa kepalanya sakit seperti mau meledak karena kekurangan oksigen.

Ini sudah masuk libur musim dingin tapi Taehyung belum libur karena kelas persiapan ujian nasional. Tetapi untungnya minggu tambahannya sudah selesai tepat hari ini. Jumat itu bakal jadi hari terakhir Taehyung ke sekolah. Taehyung benar – benar bersemangat mengosongkan lokernya dari buku – buku pelajaran yang akan dia bawa pulang. Taehyung berencana akan pulang secepat mungkin karena sudah punya kencan dengan kasur tercintanya sepanjang malam nanti. Tepat sebelum seorang kawannya mucul secara tiba – tiba entah dari mana merangkul hampir memitingnya.

"Jangan pulang dulu, pergi ke atap dan tunggu sampai jam delapan nanti." katanya

Dia menambahkan lagi, "Jangan menolak, anak – anak mau bikin kejutan untuk ulang tahunmu!"

Tolol, kejutan kok bilang – bilang

Kawannya, yang bernama Park Bogum; sebagaimana tercetak dalam tag nama yang tersemat diseragamnya; menepuk bahunya keras lalu melewatinya untuk pergi.

"Kita harus pulang sebelum jam sembilan malam kan? Bukan, Kita harus tiba di rumah masing – masing jam sembilan malam kan?" Taehyung menahan remaja laki – laki itu dengan menarik tangannya ke belakang sampai dia mengaduh keras.

"Peraturannya kan baru berlaku 31 Desember besok, Kim Taehyung." Tangkas Bogum

"Bukan masalah peraturannya, masa kalian tidak khawatir dengan kasus pembunuhan malam hari yang akhir – akhir ini makin banyak?"

"Khawatir? Untuk anak yang sering main di kafe internet sampai jam 12 lewat?"

Taehyung tidak bisa ngeles. Tetapi lebih dari itu, Taehyung agaknya tidak mau mengecewakan teman – temannya. Taehyung mencoba berbaik hati dan hanya mengiyakan saja. Sementara itu, teman – teman yang dimaksud Taehyung adalah teman 'geng' sekolahnya yang terdiri dari Park Bogum teman sebangkunya lalu Kim Minjae, dan Park Seojun dari kelas lain. Teman geng yang sudah akrab sejak mereka SMP.

Oleh karena itu, karena kecerobohannya, karena kepolosannya, Taehyung tidak tahu kalau ternyata itu hanya sebuah prank. Tidak ada kejutan, dan dia hanya menunggu di atap sampai hari gelap, tidak ada yang datang, tidak ada apapun di sana. Kejutan untuk ulang tahunnya adalah prank ini. Sialan, Taehyung mengumpat keras – keras begitu menyadari ketika dia menangkap sesuatu dalam retinanya di salah satu sisi pagar atap sebuah kamera bertengger dengan janggal. Taehyung akhirnya pulang dengan perasaan jengkel setengah mati, bersumpah bahwa sampai ke alam kubur nanti pun Taehyung akan mengutuk ketiga teman bangsatnya itu.

Berhubung sekarang Taehyung mengatakan itu, sekarang dia malah akan benar – benar pergi ke alam kubur. Diamini oleh setan lewat, terwujud terlalu cepat. Dia bakal menyumpahi tiga temannya yang telah membuat dia celaka seperti ini di alam kuburnya.

Dihitung salah teman – temannya sebenarnya pun tidak sepenuhnya juga. Kalu dipikir, tepatnya ini karena kejadian aneh di atap tepat ketika Taehyung memutuskan untuk turun. Dia tidak sengaja menangkap suara janggal yang berasal dari dalam gudang yang berada di atap, suara geretak dari pintu yang seharusnya terkunci, seolah – olah di gudang itu ada yang meronta untuk keluar. Malam – malam begini dan tidak ada siapa – siapa yang naik ke atap selain Taehyung. Pikiran Taehyung masih waras untuk segera lari turun dan menjauh. Tetapi karena dia berlari kelewat panik di tangga sekolah yang gelap nihil penerangan, Taehyung tersandung kakinya sendiri dan jatuh terguling dari atas sampai ke bawah.

Akhir kilas balik, dan Taehyung mulai merasa napasnya menipis setipis helai nyawa yang masih lekat di tubuhnya. Dengan kesadaran yang tinggal sehelai juga dia menangkap suara – suara terakhir yang bisa didengarnya: suara debam pintu gudang atap yang menjeblak, langkah kaki seseorang di atap yang kemudian terdengar menuruni tangga dan semakin jelas mendekat. Pemilik langkah kaki itu sampai di undakan tengah, sampai sosoknya samar bisa Taehyung lihat terpantul sinar bulan. Seorang laki - laki (sepertinya) dalam pakaian serba hitam dari kepala sampai kaki, sementara fiturnya yang tinggi besar, agak mengingatkan Taehyung dengan monster Frankenstein. Terbesit firasat buruk, jangan – jangan dia pembunuh yang sering lalu lalang di berita itu? Pembunuh massal yang tidak kunjung tertangkap, membunuh orang – orang di malam hari untuk alasan yang tidak jelas. Yah, Taehyung berpikir saat ini, sebab karena kecelakaannya dia sudah sekarat seperti ini. Kalau pembunuh ini menusukkan pisaunya sekali dua kali bedanya tidak akan banyak, malah membuat Taehyung lebih nyaman karena kematiannya akan dipercepat, dan sengsaranya dipersingkat.

Pembunuh itu mendekat kepada Taehyung. Dia berlutut dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Taehyung, tepatnya ke telinganya. Taehyung menunggu pembunuh itu mengatakan sesuatu; setidaknya itu yang dia pikirkan, tetapi rasa sakit yang menghujam di lehernya memberitahu bahwa pembunuh itu sedang menggigit lehernya dan menyesap darahnya.

"He...ntikan! Ku..mohon." Cicit Taehyung

Pembunuh itu melepas pagutannya, dan terkekeh. Taehyung dengan pandangannya yang berputar dan memburam parah masih mampu melihat sebilah seringai mengerikan dengan taring panjang mencuat seperti hewan buas.

"Kalau aku berhenti, kau akan kesakitan terus. Kalau aku terus menghisapmu, kujamin kau akan mati lebih cepat dan damai."

Masuk akal. Hanya kematian yang bisa mengakhiri kesakitannya, yang termasuk mengakhiri segala – galanya. Taehyung tidak akan merasakan apa – apa lagi seperti jatuh dalam tidur yang begitu dalam. Dia tidak harus menghadapi rasa sakit apapun lagi, tidak harus menderita apapun. Selamanya direngkuh kedamaian abadi dan tak terusik.

"Kumohon... selamatkan aku..."

"Baiklah, kau yang minta ya... jangan sampai menyesal."

Cicit burung gereja di luar menggelitik sensor telinga Taehyung membuat kesadarannya sedikit demi sedikit terkumpul. Dibantu dengan sinar matahari yang merayap dari jendela, menerpa wajahnya, membakar kulit kelopak matanya dan Taehyung tidak bisa lagi mengabaikannya. Matahari pasti sudah naik cukup tinggi karena suhu ruangan mulai terasa panas. Taehyung bangkit dari tidurnya, meregangkan badannya dan menguap lebar – lebar.

Taehyung pikir dia terbangun di kamarnya. Kesadarannya jadi utuh ketika kakinya menendang – nendang tempatnya tidur yang ternyata sebuah lantai ubin bukannya kasur, Tentu saja ada yang salah dengan itu. terlebih setelah Taehyung membuka matanya, untuk memastikan tepatnya dia tidur di mana, melihat dan memperkirakan bahwa dia sudah tidur di lantai semalaman: Semalaman penuh dia tidur di lantai yang mana bukan lantai kamarnya tapi lantai bangunan sekolah. Taehyung terkesiap, terguncang bukan main.

Kalau diingat – ingat alasan kenapa dia bisa tiduran di lantai sekolah pastinya karena kemarin dia jatuh dari tangga. Dia pingsan setelahnya dan berlanjut tidur sampai pagi. Anehnya Taehyung merasa bahwa dirinya harusnya terluka dari kecelakaan semalam. Yang dia ingat sebelum pingsan sepertinya lehernya sakit sekali karena patah dan nyaris membuatnya mati. Lalu ada seorang pembunuh yang mengigit leher dan menghisap darahnya...

Taehyung bergidik ngeri. Dia kemudian mencoba menggeretakkan lehernya yang tidak sakit atau hanya pegal sama sekali. Sudah lewat semenit sejak dia membuka mata, dan ingatan itu semakin lama terasa semakin samar seperti mimpi buruk sesaat.

"...Yaah, aku bertaruh anak itu pasti akan membunuh kita kalau bertemu nanti."

"Aku membayangkan dia tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena marah berat dan menyumpah serapah kita sepanjang malam."

"Sebenarnya aku malah jadi agak khawatir sekarang, Taehyung tidak mengirim apa – apa di grup chat dari kemarin, bagaimana kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya..."

Park Bogum, Kim Minjae, dan Park Seojun berjalan beriringan menaiki tangga dari lantai dua lalu bertemu Kim Taehyung yang sedang duduk – duduk di tangga menuju atap.

"Waah... Panjang umur." Ujar mereka bertiga serempak.

"BEDEBAH!!!" Kim Taehyung langsung mendorong kerah Park Bogum dan membantingnya ke lantai. Kalau bisa sejujurnya Taehyung ingin menerkam mereka bertiga sekaligus, tetapi karena tangannya cuma sepasang dan Bogum yang paling dekat jadilah anak itu korban pertamanya. Park Bogum tidak siap sama sekali dan dicekik kuat – kuat sampai napasnya berhenti sesaat. "Kalian mau membunuhku hah? Mau aku mati ya?" Kim Minjae dan Park Seojun mematung selama sepersekian detik, terkejut dengan reaksi Taehyung namun segera memitingnya ke belakang sebelum Park Bogum wafat. Tetapi Kim Taehyung dengan tenaga tak terduganya malah balas menjepit lengan keduanya sampai berderak.

"Kim Taehyung, tenanglah dulu, kalau begini kami yang berikutnya mati."

"Kalian memang pantas mati sialan!"

"Sumpah kami minta maaf, kami janji tidak akan melakukan yang lebih dari ini lain kali oke?"

"Lebih dari ini? Lain kali? Tidak bakal ada lain kali karena kalian berhasil membunuhku tadi malam, keparat!!!"

"Apa?"

Taehyung berhenti menghajar teman – temannya karena rasa sakit di kepalanya yang tiba – tiba saja menyerang. Remaja tanggung itu sampai jatuh tersungkur di kaki Seojun.

"Taehyung-ah? Kamu kenapa?" Bogum, Minjae, dan Seojun mengerubung Taehyung khawatir.

Taehyung menyibak tangannya yang dia pakai mencengkeram dahinya begitu sakitnya hilang. menatap tiga teman super sialannya itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kalian tahu harus membayar banyak untuk ini sialan?"

"Te-tentu saja." Jawab Seojun tergagap, dengan kuda - kuda defensif takut kalau Taehyung bakal menghajar mereka lagi.

"Yang tadi malam cuma pembuka. Hari ini kita akan main permainan raja, dan kau yang akan jadi rajanya seharian ini." imbuh Bogum

"Tidak ada kejutan sialan yang aneh?"

"Iya iya! Tapi Tae-ah, berhentilah menyelipkan 'sialan' atau kata kasar lainnya setiap kamu bicara. Kami tahu kamu kesal, tapi berhentilah... kamu jadi seperti preman." ledek Minjae

Begitulah pada hari itu, insiden semalam berakhir seperti bukan apa – apa. Seperti mimpi buruk yang akan terlupakan ketika terbangun. Tetapi sungguh - sungguh seorang Kim Taehyung tidak pernah bisa menyadari apa yang menantinya di waktu lain. Dan mungkin insiden keisengan teman – temannya itu menyebabkan kehidupannya berubah total secara mengerikan.

"Taehyung-ah, itu apa di lehermu?" Minjae menunjuk tanda keunguan di leher Taehyung. Taehyung berkaca pada kaca etalase toko dan melihat pantulan serupa dengan deskripsi Minjae.

"Itu cupang kan? Hahahaha"

"Hayo, semalam kamu ngapain? Tidak kusangka ternyata kau malah..."

"Diam sialan!" Taehyung mengumpat lagi

Dia jadi teringat kembali mimpi aneh yang dia lupakan itu.

Ah, ini pasti luka karena aku terjatuh dari tangga.

Lalu mimpi aneh itu tiba – tiba saja menjadi terang sekali, lebih terang dari layar perak. Lebih dari film yang berputar di ingatannya. Seterang realita, Taehyung saat ini berada di sebuah gang gelap di antara pertokoan, di deret pertokoan paling sepi di jalanan Seoul. Sirene tanda jam malam mulai dibunyikan di setiap persimpangan jalan. Jam malam perdana di kota Seoul akhirnya berjalan, riuh lebih terdengar seperti sirene perang. Taehyung tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dan mengapa dia melakukannya. Kesadarannya masih ada di sana, dan dia tahu betul dia saat ini sedang memagut leher seorang gadis dan menghisap darah dari lehernya.

Rasanya tidak bisa dikalahkan dengan apapun, dengan minuman apapun yang pernah dia teguk seumur hidupnya. Taehyung belum dua puluh tahun dan belum pernah minum alkohol jadi sebenarnya dia agak ragu. Tapi yang pasti dia belum pernah minum sesuatu sesegar ini, sepuas ini, selega ini, semanis ini. Sementara itu likuid yang sekarang mengalir di tenggorokkannya adalah darah. Mengapa darah bisa membuatnya begitu mabuk Taehyung tidak mengerti alasannya. Hanya saja sesuatu dalam dirinya yakin dia tidak bisa berhenti. Tidak bisa berhenti minum, dan juga menderaskan air matanya.

"Kumohon... hentikan!" cicit gadis itu. Kata – kata yang tak asing dalam ingatan Taehyung.

Taehyung melepas pagutannya. Gadis itu yang tadinya dia lebih tenang dan pasrah ketika Taehyung menghisap darahnya, tiba – tiba saja menjerit dan menggelepar kesakitan seperti dibakar.

"Kumohon hentikan... aku ingin mati saja! Bunuh aku cepat!" jeritnya.

"Kalau itu keinginanmu, aku janji kau tidak akan menyesal."

Taehyung menancapkan kembali taringnya lebih dalam. Menggapai pembuluh mayor dalam leher gadis itu dan memancarkan darah lebih deras ke dalam kerongkongannya.

"Perhatian Kepada seluruh warga kota Seoul, Terima kasih telah bekerja keras hari ini dan selamat beristirahat. Jam malam akan berlaku mulai jam sembilan malam sampai jam empat pagi,

jam malam akan segera dimulai dalam

10,

9,

8,

7,

6,

5

4,

3,

2,

1

Kim Taehyung 『to be continued』


End file.
